


Something New

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have guessed the ex-angel was such a kinky little fuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> A glass dildo isn't like a cup where it's hollow inside; it's thick glass, around 1.5 inches around. (Just so you know!)  
> Enjoy! <3

“Fuck, Cas, just do it already.” Dean is getting impatient. Cas has been kneeling between his legs for a good fifteen minutes, about fourteen minutes too long, kissing down his stomach and thighs and cock, and Dean just wants to go already.

“Should we use something new?” Cas asks, his breath hot against Dean’s thigh, and Dean holds back a moan. Of fucking course they should use something new; as long as they get the show on the road and Dean doesn’t have to have his legs spread wide open for the whole world to see.

Yeah, it’s just him and Cas, but, he doesn’t want to stay like this forever.

Cas walks to the closet unabashedly shaking his bare ass on the way there, and Dean’s had about enough of him at this point. Cas has a bad habit of teasing the ever-loving fuck out of him, and if he wasn’t in love with the guy, he’d be pissed off about it. Instead, he raises his eyebrows in appreciation when Cas bends over to look through their little box of toys.

Who would have guessed the ex-angel was such a kinky little fuck?

Cas comes back to the bed holding a small bottle of lube in one hand, and a glass dildo, engraved with dyed pink flowers, in the other. Dean sighs.

“You had to pick the girliest one out, right?”

“It’s interesting. We’ve never used the glass one before,” Cas replies, stroking the pad of his thumb along the side of it, and Dean nods.

“Just get to it,” Dean tries to make his voice gruff, but it comes out soft, almost like a plea. Cas smiles and kneels between his legs again. Cas makes a show of pouring lube onto the glass sex toy and rubbing it around to coat the thing in its entirety, and then applies some to Dean’s hole, too.

“Fuck,” Dean sighs, and clutches the bed sheets hard in his fists. Slowly he starts to remember why he lets Cas tease him the way he does. It makes everything much better in the long run.

Cas’ finger slides into him slowly, and Dean bites back a moan, watching Cas’ eyes go dark with arousal. He can’t take much more of this.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean. The way you stretch around me.” Cas says, and Dean groans.

“Cas, please, I’m not gonna beg you to get a move on it,” Dean says. He hates when Cas praises him. (Well, hates it as in loves it, but he’ll never admit to it. He wants his sex dirty and then they can have their chick-flick moment after.) Dean feels Cas’ finger pull out achingly slowly, and in an instant, the glass object is pushing into him.

It has no give, and when Dean clenches down, it feels about the size of Cas’ cock. But above that, it’s fucking cold.

“Jesus, Cas, couldn’t you have warmed it up a little?” Dean whines, and Cas moves it around experimentally. Dean’s done complaining. The cold is a little unsettling, but there’s no denying how good it feels moving around inside of him. Dean watches Cas as the man pushes it in and out of him, feels the waves of pleasure crashing down inside of him, and watches Cas’ stone-faced demeanor break. He presses his tongue flat against Dean’s stretched rim, and Dean full out loses it.

The feeling of Cas’ hot mouth and the contrast of the cold glass dildo inside of him is like nothing he’s ever experienced. He feels every twitch of Cas’ tongue, every movement of the glass inside of him. He clenches down on the unforgiving dildo and starts chanting Cas’ name. The man licks his way between Dean’s rim and the dildo, and moves torturously slow. Dean’s vision goes fuzzy, but he can’t stop watching Cas now. The man’s mouth pulls away, and he pumps the dildo in and out of Dean as he kisses Dean’s balls and up his cock. Cas is disgustingly affectionate that way.

“Cas, what’re you—“ Dean starts, and then Cas’ mouth closes on the head of his cock, his tongue swirling around the swollen tip. Dean’s jaw is slackened now, and he watches in awe as Cas masterfully bobs his head up and down, swallowing Dean’s cock and shallowly fucking Dean with the dildo. Slowly, Cas pushes the dildo in, and presses it into the sweet spot that makes Dean see stars. Dean starts chanting Cas’ name more desperately now, and Cas keeps pushing the dildo into his sweet spot, again and again, swallowing Dean’s cock down, and then he does the most amazing thing he could do – he moans. The vibrations, matched with Cas’ hot fucking mouth, with the cold of the dildo pressing into his prostate sends him spiraling over the edge, and he comes with a breathless cry of Cas’ name, collapsing onto the bed, feeling like he’s been deboned. (And technically, he has.)

He whines as Cas pulls the dildo out of him, slowly, and feels Cas pepper soft kisses on his face. Dean hums affectionately and catches Cas’ mouth with his own, kissing him softly.

“How’d you like that?” Cas asks him, stroking his face, and Dean nods.

“I think you’d know the answer to that,” he smiles, and feels Cas smile back.

Dean files this moment away for the next time he’s pissed off about Cas teasing him. Honestly, Cas can do whatever the fuck he wants with Dean as long as they get to have moments like this after.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! castielsmiles


End file.
